NaruSaku: Without You
by Esya.27.BC
Summary: Dahimu manis, aku menyukainya Sakura-Chan./Aku selama ini selalu menyangkal akan perasaanku untuknya/Di-diamlah Ino-pig! I-itu sangat memalukan, terlebih lagi i-itu rasanya tidak ro-romantis sekali./Anda harus mendengar ini! NARUTO TELAH BERJANJI PADAKU UNTUK KEMBALI, DAN JUGA TELAH BERJANJI UNTUK MENGECUP KENINGKU LAGI. ANDA JANGAN BERCANDA, SHISHO!/...NaruSaku Lovers!


**_"Sakura?!... Hari ini dia akan pergi.. pergi memenuhi janjinya untuk Uchiha Sasuke, dia ingin membawa Sasuke kembali ke desa ini dengan catatan mengalahkannya di pertarungan terakhir antara keduanya. Aku telah mengirimkan beberapa ANBU Konoha untuk mengawasi pertarungan keduanya, aku.. aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi diantara mereka berdua."  
_**

Teringat perkataan dari gurunya AKA Senju Tsunade, Sakura mempercepat langkah kedua kakinya menuju gerbang Konoha. Entah kenapa hatinya merasa kalut dan takut, ketika.. ketika ia membayangkan kalimat **terakhir** yang terucap dari mulut gurunya tadi.

Peluh bercucuran turun mengalir dari dahinya, hingga tak menyadari bahwa airmata pun meluncur deras dari kelopak matanya. Sakura berlari sekuat tenaga yang ia milikki, terjatuh karena tak sanggup untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya akibat kecepatan lari yang seakan memaksanya. Terbangun kembali, dengan langkah tergopoh ia berusaha bangkit dan memacu kembali kedua kakinya tak memperdulikan pakaiannya yang kotor akibat debu yang tertinggal di pakaiannya.

Setibanya ia di gerbang Konoha, menengokan kepalanya kesana kemari demi menemukan seseorang yang ia harapkan. Bibir atasnya tertarik keatas, disana.. tepat di arah depannya ia melihat punggung seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dengan sebuah Jubah merah aksen api hitam di bawahnya.

Airmata masih tetap mengalir dari kedua kelopak matanya, ia berlari menerjang.. seakan membelah angin, serta langkah kakinya kian cepat mengejar pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut.

"NARUTO?!.." Teriakan yang ia keluarkan nampaknya berhasil menghentikan langkah kakinya, tersenyum simpul ketika Sakura melihat kepala pirangnya menengok ke arahnya dengan senyuman lembut yang pemuda itu pancarkan.

Melihat senyuman tersebut, entah kenapa mini Flashback saat mereka bersama terus berputar seakan mempertontonkan kebersamaan mereka, kenangan-kenangan yang keduanya peroleh. Ingatan yang ia dapatkan dari mini Flashback tersebut entah kenapa membuatnya semakin deras mengalirkan airmatanmya, ia merasa sangat takut jika kenangan-kenangan yang mereka berdua ciptakan akan hilang dengan tiba-tiba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
NaruSaku: Without You ******© Esya27BC****

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Naruto, Kumohon!.. Jangan lakukan ini!" Sakura berteriak di sela terjangannya menyusul sosok pirang tersebut, pemuda itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi teriakan yang keluar dari mulut gadis merah-muda itu.

"Pikirkan kembali apa yang kau putuskan! Jangan melakukannya sendiri!" Sakura berkata lirih setibanya ia didepan pemuda tersebut, ia mendongkakan kepalanya. Dapat di lihat oleh Naruto, airmata deras masih tetap mengalir sehingga ia sendiri pun tak dapat melihat keindahan mata emerald Sakura yang seakan di tutupi awan buram genangan airmata.

Flashback mengenai dirinya ketika tengah mencoba menghentikan Sasuke meninggalkan desa terngiang di kepala Sakura, airmata kembali merembes semakin deras ketika ia membayangkan sosok di depannya juga tak mampu pula ia hentikan.

"Aku tahu dengan keputusan serta resiko yang nanti aku dapatkan, tapi..." Naruto menghentikan sejenak perkataannya, ia mengembangkan senyum secerah mentarinya terhadap gadis musim semi di hadapannya. "...Tapi aku akan mengambil resiko tersebut, aku akan mendapatkan Sasuke kembali." Memberikan jempolnya untuk meyakinkan, senyuman lebar yang menjadi ciri khasnya ia berikan juga untuk Sakura. "Aku akan memenuhi janjiku yang terakhir untukmu, karena ini adalah jalan Ninjaku Sakura-Chan."

'Janji itu... ia masih tetap mengingatnya.' Batin Sakura tertohok, menutup kedua mulutnya untuk meredam isak tangis yang hendak keluar dari kedua bibirnya.

 ** _"Naruto?!…" Gadis musim semi menangis seraya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, tubuhnya meringkuk seolah meminta dengan segala pengharapan kepada seorang bocah pirang di hadapannya. "Permintaan dan juga permohonan seumur hidupku…" Gadis musim semi tersebut terguncang tubuhnya akibat isak tangis yang ia keluarkan. "...A-aku tak bisa menghentikannya, Naruto... hanya kau... hanya kau yang bisa menghentikannya Naruto!"_**

 ** _"Aku janji... Janji seumur hidupku, Sakura-Chan!... Aku akan membawanya kembali, untukmu aku akan memenuhinya!" Gadis musim semi itu mendongkakan kepalanya, airmatanya kembali mengalir melihat bocah pirang tersebut membelakanginya dengan mengacungkan jempol tangannya._**

"Naruto, BAKA!..." Sakura seketika menghamburkan dirinya kedalam dekapan pemuda pirang tersebut, ia menangis sesenggukan di dada bidang pemuda itu yang membuat kedua tangan pemuda tersebut bergetar karena merasa ragu untuk membalas dekapan hangat sang gadis. "...Kau harus kembali, dan tetap hidup!"

"Disini... disini aku akan menunggumu, terus menunggu sampai kau kembali. Karena aku... aku selalu percaya padamu, Naruto!" Pemuda pirang yang diketahui bernama Naruto tersenyum mendengar pernyataan tersebut, dengan tangan yang bergetar ia akhirnya mampu membalas dekapan Sakura terhadapnya.

 **CUP**

"Jangan khawatir Sakura!..." Kedua mata gadis tersebut membelakak lebar ketika ia merasakan kehangatan menjalar diatas dahinya, ia melirikan matanya keatas melihat Naruto yang tengah mengecup bagian dahinya. "...Dahimu manis, aku menyukainya Sakura-Chan."

"Aku berjanji, aku akan kembali untuk bisa mengecup dahi lebar yang manis itu." Naruto terkekeh senang, rona merah seketika menjalar di kedua pipi Sakura.

Setelah puas memandangi kilauan emerald yang sudah tak terlihat mengalirkan airmatanya, Naruto berbalik kemudian ia mulai melangkahkan kedua kakinya meninggalkan sendiri gadis musim semi yang kini hanya menatap sendu punggungnya yang semakin manjauh.

'Naruto?!..'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari di desa Konoha, Sakura kini tengah berjalan menyusuri jalanan Konoha yang nampak ramai berlalu lalang. Tatapan matanya menyiratkan kekosongan, memikirkan kembali kejadian yang ia alami kemarin hari. Memikirkan seseorang yang kini tak tahu dimana keberadaannya, yang ia tahu bahwa dia kini tengah memenuhi janjinya dahulu yang ia ucapkan untuk dirinya.

"Forehead?!.." Sebuah seruan berhasil menghentikan langkah kakinya, membalik badannya melihat seorang gadis bersurai pirang pucat tengah berkacak pinggang. Ia tersenyum melihat sahabatnya, namun sedetik kemudian senyuman miris hinggap memenuhi raut wajahnya. "...Apa yang membawamu ke hutan pagi-pagi sekali?"

"E-eh?.." Sakura sontak memperhatikan sekeliling, kedua matanya membelakak lebar ketika menyadari bahwa ia sudah melewati gerbang desa dan jalan inilah yang menuju tempat kemarin hari.

.

.

.

Terduduk menyandarkan punggungnya di batang pohon, Ino sahabatnya kini tengah berdiri tegak di hadapannya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tanda tak mengerti dengan tingkah sahabatnya ini.

"Biar kutebak, apa kau merasa bersalah terhadap Naruto?" Sakura mendongkak menatap Ino yang berujar tiba-tiba, bibirnya bergetar serta terkatup tak mampu menanggapinya. "Naruto pergi sendiri untuk memenuhi janjinya untukmu, dan juga kau merasa bingung akan perasaanmu diantara mereka berdua. Benar atau tidak?"

"Kau selalu mengerti tentang diriku, Ino!" Ujar lirih Sakura, Ino lantas tersenyum kemudian ia berjongkok tepat di hadapan Sakura.

"Ayolah!.. Apa yang tidak aku ketahui mengenai dirimu?" Sakura mengangguk kecil menanggapi pernyataan tersebut, Ino seketika mengambil tempat tepat di sampingnya dan merangkulkan tangannya memeluk bahu Sakura.

"Menurutmu perasaanku lebih condong kearah mana, Naruto atau Sasuke?" Dengan nada lirih Sakura meminta pendapatnya terhadap Ino yang kini tengah tersenyum tak jelas mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

"Aku tak tahu, namun yang bisa aku sampaikan padamu adalah... kau hanya harus menemukannya sendiri bagaimana perasaanmu yang sesuangguhnya. Kita ini sudah dewasa, kita bisa merasakannya dengan hati kita." Sakura nampak terdiam mendengar apa yang sahabatnya ini sampaikan.

"Aku ingin bertanya, bagaimana kau bisa jatuh cinta pada rusa pemalas itu Ino?" Kedua pipi Ino nampak memerah malu, Sakura bertanya tiba-tiba mengenai hal pribdi miliknya.

"A-aku selalu bersama dengannya, sehingga... sehingga a-aku sendiri pun tak menyangka bahwa pe-perasaan cinta ini timbul begitu saja. Bukankah kasusnya sama denganmu dan Naruto?" Setelah menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Ino membalikan keadaan dengan menggoda Sakura mengungkit mengenai perasaannya.

"A-aku tak tahu, a-aku tak mengerti dengan perasaanku... sendiri." Ungkap Sakura menunduk, Ino tersenyum miris melihat dan seakan tahu kegundahan hati sahabatnya ini.

"Aku juga sama sepertimu, memuja Uchiha Sasuke sama sepertimu juga. Namun itu dulu sebelum aku melabuhkan Cintaku untuk rusa pemalas itu, dia yang selalu berada di sampingku, selalu ada untukku di setiap aku membutuhkannya. Berbanding terbalik dengan sosok yang aku puja, dia selalu mengabaikanku serta akhirnya meninggalkanku untuk memenuhi ambisinya. Bukankah kau juga mengalami hal yang sama?" Kedua mata Sakura membelakak tak percaya dengan apa yang Ino sampaikan, sedetik kemudian senyuman mengembang tercipta di kedua bibir merahnya seakan membenarkan pernyataan tersebut.

"Aku selalu mengkhawatirkannya jika dia terlalu keras berlatih, aku belajar memasak untuknya agar ia semakin menyukai masakanku karena pertama aku membuatkannya makanan ia langsung jatuh sakit, aku selalu memperhatikan keadaannya, aku menangis ketika melihatnya terluka, dan terakhir aku selalu ingin menjadi lebih kuat bukan karena ingin membawa Sasuke kembali, namun aku menjadi kuat agar aku bisa berguna dan selalu bisa menyembuhkannya di kala ia terluka dalam pertarungan. Aku selama ini bodoh Ino, aku selama ini selalu menyangkal akan perasaanku untuknya, aku selalu berpikir bahwa rasa itu hanya semata karena memang ia temanku satu-satunya." Ujar Sakura menyadari apa yang ia rasakan selama ini, Ino tersenyum seketika ia memeluk Sakura erat.

"Kita memang bodoh Forehead, kita telat menyadari apa yang kita rasakan selama ini. Aku pun begitu, sama sepertimu terhadap Shika-Kun." Ungkap Ino tersenyum lebar, Sakura mengangguk membenarkan apa yang Ino katakan. "Aku mengingat sesuatu!..." Seketika Ino menjauhkan tubuhnya, tersenyum menyeringai yang membuat Sakura berkerut bingung. "...Apa sewaktu perang 4 bulan yang lalu, itu termasuk wujud Cintamu Sa. Ku. Ra. ?"

"E-eeh.. memang yang mana?" Tanya Sakura dengan tampang bodohnya tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Ino.

"Kau tak mengingatnya?..." Ino mendengus kasar karena masih melihat tampang bodoh sahabatnya itu. "... Padahal kuyakin itu adalah ciuman pertamamu, kau payah sekali!" Sakura terdiam sejenak sebelum membelakak lebar, kedua pipinya merah padam ketika mengingat sesuatu di masa perang tersebut.

"E-eeeeehhh... Di-diamlah Ino-pig! I-itu sangat memalukan, terlebih lagi i-itu rasanya tidak ro-romantis sekali." Lirih Sakura diakhir, kedua pipinya merah padam mengingat bagaimana ciuman pertamanya terjadi di medan perang.

"Menurutku itu sangat romantis!" Timpal Ino dengan nada menggoda yang membuat wajah Sakura kian memerah.

"Tunggu dulu!.. Bukankah kau berada di POS Medis waktu itu? Darimana kau tahu?"

"Jangan remehkan Ino-Sama ini, kau mengetahui julukanku itu kan?"

"Ya.. ya.. Ino-Sama, penggosip nomor satu Konoha."

Dua sahabat itu masih terus berceloteh ria mengusir kebosanan, setelah beberapa menit berlalu akhirnya keduanya beranjak dengan langkah riang meninggalkan tempat tersebut menuju rumah sakit tempat keduanya bertugas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **One Week Later  
Hokage Tower**

"Ada apa Tsunade-Sama memanggilku?" Sakura berdiri di depan seorang wanita bersurai pirang pucat dengan dua mata hazel yang memburam menyiratkan kesedihan, hatinya semakin kalut karena sedari tadi wanita di hadapannya ini tak kunjung membuka suaranya.

"Shisho, kumohon... katakan sesuatu!" Tuntut Sakura meminta dengan sangat agar wanita di hadapannya ini membuka suara, Tsunade hanya memejamkan kedua matanya. Setititk airmata terjatuh dari kelopak matanya, Sakura sontak meremas sebelah tangannya untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa tak akan ada sesuatu yang buruk.

"I-ini tentang Naruto... hiks.." Tsunade tak sanggup menyelesaikan penjelasannya, sebagai gantinya ia mengambil dua benda dan ia letakan diatas mejanya.

Sakura yang melihat dua benda yang ia ingat betul siapa pemiliknya sontak langsung menutup mulutnya menahan isak tangis, Hitai-ate serta Jubah merah yang nampak sudah tak berbentuk sempurna dan juga terlihat kusam dengan bercak darah yang mengering.

"Naruto... meninggal!" Dua kalimat yang ia dengar dari gurunya itu seketika membuat hidup dan hati Sakura hancur berkeping-keping, ia jatuh terduduk seraya ia meremas mahkota merah-mudanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"TIDAK!... TIDAK MUNGKIN KAN? ~Ahahahaha..." Tsunade sontak terkejut dengan teriakan hysteris, ditambah dengan tawa menggelegar seakan apa yang ia sampaikan ini hanya sebatas bualan semata. "SHISHO, JANGAN BERBICARA MACAM-MACAM!..." Kedua mata Sakura menatap bengis kearah Tsunade, sedangkan dengan Tsunade sendiri semakin menangis sesenggukan melihat respon dari muridnya ini. "...Anda harus mendengar ini! NARUTO TELAH BERJANJI PADAKU UNTUK KEMBALI, DAN JUGA TELAH BERJANJI UNTUK MENGECUP KENINGKU LAGI. ANDA JANGAN BERCANDA, SHISHO!"

"SAKURA?!..." Tsunade balas berteriak lantang menyadarkan gadis tersebut, Sakura terkekeh kecil namun kedua matanya terus mengeluarkan airmatanya. "...Terjadi ledakan besar di area pertempuran, ANBU yang kukirim hanya menemukan Sasuke yang terluka parah serta dua benda ini saja."

"Sekarang... katakan padaku Shisho! Dimana Uchiha itu berada?" Tsunade sontak mendongkak mendengar nada dingin yang keluar dari Sakura, hatinya seakan tertohok ketika melihat pancaran mata dari muridnya ini.

"Uchiha Sasuke, dia tengah menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit." Sakura sontak berbalik badan, namun sebelum ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya ia menengok ke belakang dengan senyuman menyeringai.

"Uchiha itu tak pantas dibiarkan... hidup, aku akan membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri." Setelah menyatakan hal itu, Sakura berniat melangkahkan kedua kakinya. Namun...

 **GREB**

Tsunade dengan secepat kilat menahan pergelangan Sakura, Sakura sendiri nampak berontak, kedua matanya mengalir deras airmata yang seakan memberitahukan kesedihan akan kehilangan yang dia alami.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Sakura!" Tsunade langsung memeluk tubuh Sakura, keduanya merosot tak sanggup untuk berdiri tegap. "Aku juga merasa kehilangannya, bukan cuma kau yang merasa kehilangan." Tsunade menumpahkan airmatanya, Sakura sendiri membalas memeluk dengan erat seakan menyalurkan kesedihannya terhadap sosok Shishonya itu. "Jangan biarkan kesedihanmu menelanmu hidup-hidup, jangan biarkan kesedihanmu menjadi sebuah kebencian!"

"Naruto sangat berarti bagiku... hiks" Sakura menumpahkan kesedihannya, seraya semakin meremas jubah bagian belakang Tsunade. "...Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya dengan cepat, AKU MENCINTAINYA, SHISHO!" Dengan teriakan penuh kekecewaan, Sakura semakin menangis hysteris dengan airmata yang tumpah meruah dari kelopak matanya.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kau pasti bisa menghadapi cobaan ini!" Tsunade membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher jenjang Sakura, airmatanya juga tak henti-hentinya mengalir karena ia sangat mengerti dengan posisi Sakura saat ini. Dia juga pernah berada di posisi Sakura, ketika... ketika ia kehilangan Kato Dan serta Jiraiya sebagai Cinta keduanya yang baru ia sadari setelah kepergiannya.

 _'Sakura-Chuwaaaan?!...'_ Sakura sontak melepaskan pelukannya dari Tsunade, ia tersenyum senang mendengar suara yang sangat amat ia rindukan. Suara mat cempreng, layak dengan ingatannya dahulu sewaktu masih Genin. _'...Bagaimana kalau sehabis dari sini kita kencan?'_

"Baiklah, aku senang sekali jika hari ini kita kencan. Namun awas saja jika kau mengajakku ke Ichiraku Ramen, aku mau ke Kedai Dango OK!" Tsunade mengerutkan alis bingung, Sakura di hadapannya tengah berbicara sendiri dengan mimik senyuman manis seakan menjawab suatu pertanyaan yang memang ia pun tak dapat dengar sendiri.

 _'Sakura-Chan Ramen itu makanan para Dewa, pokoknya aku mau memakan Ramen titik!' Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda merajuk dengan pernyataan tersebut._

"Hah... Aku menyerah, untuk hari ini kita ke Ichiraku Ramen. Namun untuk besok, kau harus ikut aku ke Kedai Dango!" Dengan tangan bergetar, Tsunade menepuk bahu kanan Sakura membuat Sakura kini menatap dirinya. "Oh ada Shisho disini, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Shisho! Aku mau berkencan dulu dengan Naruto, dan mungkin... nanti malam kita akan membuat beberapa Cucu yang manis dan meenggemaskan untuk Shisho. Jadi, siap-siaplah menerima undangan pernikahan kami yah!" Sakura bernajak bangun dari posisi duduknya, ia merentangkan tangan kirinya ke samping seakan tengah menggenggam sesuatu. Setelah itu, Sakura dengan lanngkah riangnya meninggalkan ruangan Hokage sesekali tersenyum kearah samping kirinya.

Sepeninggal Sakura. Tsunade masih kukuh dengan posisinya, mulutnya terkatup rapat akibat ia sumpal sendiri dengan kedua tangannya, airmatanya semakin mengalir deras melihat dengan kepalanya sendiri Sakura menjadi seperti itu.

'Sa-Sakura?...'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** _Apa-apaan buat Ending seperti ini? Esya sengaja buat Ending seperti ini, Sakura jadi **GILA** gara-gara kehilangan Naruto. **#Tertawa Nista**_  
 _Sesuai dengan Tema OneShoot ini kali! Tanpamu... tanpamu aku **HANCUR** Naruto, tanpamu **HIDUPKU TAK BERARTI** Naruto, dan tanpamu aku **GILA** Naruto._  
 _Esya jadi merasa bersalah nih! Udah PHP bakal Happy Ending, ehhh tahunya malah seperti ini. **#Gomennasai Minna-san!**_

 **Catatan:**  
 **Esya akan buat Sekuelnya jika banyak Reader yang berminat.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review?  
TIDAK MENERIMA FLAME DALAM BENTUK APAPUN!  
**


End file.
